


Pandora's Box.

by JamieB93



Series: Blood Feud [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), BAMF May Parker (Spider-Man), Eating Disorders, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn & Harley Keener & Peter Parker are brothers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Harry Osborn, Kid Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieB93/pseuds/JamieB93
Summary: May Parker just wanted a simple life, instead she is the gatekeeper for many secrets.Secrets which could ruin the lives of everyone she cares about.Ben. Mary. Peter.She can feel the pressure building, how long until she snaps?[Part 5 of a planned series called Blood Feud]
Relationships: Ben Parker & Mary Parker, Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker & Richard Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Harry Osborn, Harley Keener & Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & May Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harry Osborn & Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn & May Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Tony Stark, Mary Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Mary Parker & Tony Stark, May Parker & Richard Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Norman Osborn/Mary Parker, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Blood Feud [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709539
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	Pandora's Box.

**Author's Note:**

> i made myself fall in love with ben parker and want him as my husband. oops.

**Blood Feud:** The Gathering Storm

**Part Five:** Power & Devotion.

_Sunday, 2 nd November 2008, Osborne Penthouse, Manhattan, New York._

May Parker knew what her lot in life was. She had made one selfish decision in the last twenty years: marrying Ben. That was the one act of self-indulgence she had allowed herself and she was glad for it because everything she had seen in Ben from their first meeting had never faltered for a second. Ben was the love of her life and she adored him beyond all measure and she felt guilty for dragging him into the life they’d ended up leading thanks to May’s best friends association with one Norman Osborne.

But Ben, being the kind and strong man he was, had jumped in feet first and dedicated his life to Mary’s three sons in the same way May had. It wasn’t an easy choice. But Mary Holland had long been the most charismatic and magnetic person May had ever met, a trait that had been past down to her three sons, whom had long since taken residence in May’s heart and there was no getting rid of them. There was no getting rid of Norman Osborne either, that was the problem.

May got up early. Norman had delivered a late-night message stating he and Quentin Beck would be away for a few days, a last-minute business trip to Los Angeles that had come as a consequence of whatever happened at the previous nights poker game. Not that May cared much for the details, she was only glad that monster would be out of the house for the next few days and she and Ben could work on prepping Mary to leave her husband at long last.

First on the agenda was breakfast. Harley’s weight loss had become terrifying. He’d been a chubby baby, a chubby toddler and until two years ago a pretty chubby kid but then he’d started to lose weight. At first, no one had paid much attention to it as his brothers had followed pretty much the same pattern before evening out but Harley just carried on losing weight and was now deathly thin. The fact he still thought he was fat was deeply concerning and Mary was convinced Norman was behind it all. May agreed, she had no proof and Norman was too powerful to just confront with that kind of information without solid evidence.

The best May knew she could was to make sure Harley was eating regularly and that he was told how loved he was as often as possible. Mary was pregnant again, which made things difficult. May had been shocked when Mary had told her as she was under the impression that they’d stopped having sex years before but her friend was still very much caught up in her husband’s spell.

“What’s for breakfast, baby?” Ben asked, sneaking up behind May and wrapping his arms around her stomach and kissing her shoulder. She smiled and leaned in to the touch.

“Anything, really” she replied, “Are the boys up yet?”

“Not heard a peep” Ben sighed, “Probably a blessing in disguise. Peter’s getting a bit too big to sleep next to.”

“Aww, how was your little sleepover?” May teased, “Very sweet.”

“Well, he didn’t have any nightmares” Ben replied, “Which is good. Seems like he’s been having those a lot less recently, does it?”

May hummed. She agreed. Peter’s night terrors had been a big problem a few years ago but they had depleted in the last year or so, she could only guess a consequence of him growing up a little. At least she hoped that’s what it was.

“I’m gonna go for a run before the little monsters get up” Ben laughed, kissing May on the cheek before heading for the door. She smiled and sat down at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee. Mornings like this were always funny. The house was so calm, so full of love, whenever Norman wasn’t around that May could quite easily forget what she and Ben had spent all these years working towards. Mary and the boys deserved all the happiness in the world and in moments like this, it was easy to forget they didn’t have it yet.

Peter Osborne, as usual, was the first of his brothers to wake. He somewhat zig-zagged into the kitchen and smiled his dopey smile when he saw May smiling back at him. He grinned and picked up his pace a little to give her a hug.

“Morning Aunt May” he said, all doe-eyed and innocent, “Has Uncle Ben gone for his morning run already?”

“Yeah, he’ll probably null it by having bacon and eggs when he gets back” May smirked as she released Peter from his hug, “Can I get you anything for breakfast, sweetie.”

“No thanks” Peter said, yawning. His pajama shirt rose up a little and May couldn’t help but notice about three light scars decorating the boys torso just below his belly button. She decided not to ask him where he got them, they looked old and Peter was known for his fair share of accidents, meaning there could be a quite simple explanation. Besides, Peter also closed up a lot when he was asked questions he considered to be invasive. “I just want some cereal; I can do that myself”

“OK, sweetie” May smiled as Peter broke away from her and helped himself to his breakfast opposite her, “Your Dad’s going to be out of town for a few days.”

“Oh” Peter said non-chalantly. Of all Mary’s children, Peter was the hardest to read. It was strange considering how damn pure the kid was but he had definitely built up the most walls around his heart. Harry was a total open book. He just couldn’t hold back his true emotions whenever he felt any of them in flux, when he was happy he was the happiest kid in the world and when he was sad it was….scary. Harry was also the most outspoken, especially in the last year or so, and May was sure when he found out that his father was going to be away for a whole week that he’d make his true feeling unapologetically clear.

Harley was a different case. May could see him constantly twist and pull himself to try and mask his true feelings and keep everyone around him happy, but he was too young to be able to do it effectively and what he thought was always evident on his cute little face. The boy simply couldn’t hide his feelings, as much as he wanted to. But Peter. May could never quite get a hold on him. She loved him dearly, as everyone who met the kid did, and she would never for a minute doubt that his kindness was one hundred percent genuine but in a strange way it was Peter she felt she knew and understood the least. Maybe as a result of his big heart, he was more aware of what was going on in the home than either of his brother’s and that affected his moods. Maybe it was because of seizures, May did know that he would often cry about how he was a burden because of them whenever a bad one came along. It was possible that Peter simply didn’t want to cause a fuss but May could never quite shake the feeling there was something more going on beneath the surface with the kid. Especially as recently he had taken to shutting himself away in his room for hours on end.

So, when Peter merely brushed off his father’s unexpected absence, May felt confused over how she was meant to take that.

“Do you think that means Uncle Skip might be around?” he asked next. That was one thing Peter was always somewhat open about. He adored Steven Westcott. He was Peter’s god father and they’d spent a lot of time together throughout his life; May had often heard both Harry and Harley lament that they wished Ben was their father instead of Norman but Peter never had. Skip seemed to fill that role in for him.

May had known Skip since their college days and she’d always had a lot of time for him. He was funny, charismatic, attractive, and very charming. She’d held a minor crush on him in their sophomore year of college which had disappeared over time but to this day, May couldn’t deny that Skip Westcott was a welcome presence in their lives. He loved the boys and was one of the only people that Norman respected enough to listen to. He was known to pop in and check on the family during Norman’s absence, probably a somewhat archaic request from Norman but May and Mary always welcomed his presence.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he stopped by, honey” May replied with a smile, “Uncle Ben says you slept well last night. That’s good.”

“Yeah, it helps when someone’s there” Peter shrugged, “I’m sorry I fell asleep so quick last night, I was really tired after the party.”

“We didn’t last long after you and Ben disappeared” May assured him, “I had to carry your little brother all the way to your Mom’s room because he passed out on the couch.”

“I bet he wasn’t that heavy” Peter noted and May squinted. So he had noticed how skinny Harley had gotten as well.

“What makes you say that?” she asked, successfully modifying her voice to sound non-chalantly casual in the way she had learned to perfect over the last decade.

“Nothing” Peter shrugged, “Just he’s getting kinda skinny.”

May sighed and smiled sadly at Peter. As invested as she was in protecting them at all costs, May was always careful not to pry or overstep the mark when it came to Mary’s kids. They were not her sons at the end of the day and she knew Mary would not be happy if she found out May was pushing one son to talk about his brother’s budding eating disorder. That was a conversation for Peter to have with his mother if he needed it. But May did make sure to note that Peter too had both registered and commented on Harley’s dramatic weight loss.

Mary and the other boys filed down over the next half an hour. Johnny Storm was proving to be a surprisingly polite and courteous guest and it was nice to see Harry open up and enjoy himself around his new friend, more himself than he had been in months. Mary kept a close eye on Harley as the boy begrudgingly at his rather deliberately large helping of bacon and eggs and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made the nine-year old beam when he finished the whole plate. Ben arrived back from his run halfway through breakfast and looked a little frustrated as May handed him his plate.

“What’s the problem, Uncle Ben?” Harry asked as he sat down.

“Oh nothing” Ben replied, looking at May, “Just that I need to get home ASAP, pack a bag and book myself on the next flight out to Los Angeles.”

The statement was met with groans all around, not in the least from May. Ben never was usually made to follow Norman on his impromptu trips.

“I’m sorry, Ben” Mary sighed, “I’ll be having words with Norman when he gets back about this, and don’t even think of telling me you’ll be paying for that ticket out of your own pocket. Not happening.”

Ben made eye-contact with May who nodded. She was furious. She did want to think that Norman couldn’t possibly expect Ben to suddenly drop everything and fly out to the other side of the country for a week without a moments notice, but having known Norman Osborne for twenty years by now, she absolutely could believe that. 

“Why do you have to go, Ben?” Harley moaned, “You always stay with us and have fun when Dad’s away.”

“I guess he must just need me in LA, pal” Ben sighed with a shrug, “But you’ll be fine with your Mama and Aunt May whilst I’m gone, it’s not like we see each other that much during the week anyway.”

“That’s not the point” Harry said angrily, pulling a face and resting his head on hand. Johnny looked around awkwardly before coughing when the silence around the breakfast table went on uncomfortably long.

May, as usual, decided to be the one to put a bright spin on things.

“I think it’s good Uncle Ben’s going to LA” she said breezily, though she did not feel breezy one little bit, “Gives me a break from him for a while, which is healthy for all married couples, and it means I can stay with you guys for the week. As long as that’s alright with Mom?”

“Yes, the pregnant mother with three rambunctious adolescent sons happily agrees” Mary concurred with a smile. May returned it. Looking after the boys was no issue, over the years May and her best friend had crafted the perfect little dynamic to keep them in line when they needed to be. Which wasn’t often, even in his surliest of moods Harry wasn’t exactly what you’d call troublesome, May could just about contain Harley’s hyperactive explosions and Peter was next to no trouble at all. No, the thing that concerned May was why Norman wanted Ben out in L.A.

“You’ll really stay with us?” Harley asked, eyes widened with excitement, “For the whole week?”

“Just you stop me” May replied with a smile, “It’ll be awesome. We’ll have loads of fun and before you know it, it’ll be Friday and your Dad and Uncle Ben will be back.”

Harley beamed and seemed satisfied. As did Harry who sighed, got out of his chair, and surprised pretty much everyone in the room by hugging Ben tightly. Something which he seldom did voluntarily anymore.

“Hey, we good?” Ben asked the teenager softly.

“Yeah, I’ll just miss you I guess” Harry sighed, “Kinda used to you always being around, don’t-don’t let my Dad get you into any trouble. Promise?”

“My job is to keep him out of trouble, bud” Ben reminded him, “I’ll be fine, and I’ll come and see you guys first thing when I get back.”

By this point, Harley had also ventured over to Ben and given him a hug but for the first time in May’s memory, Peter did not join in. Ben looked a little crestfallen too.

“So, me and Ben are going to go back to our place and pack” May said quickly, gathering up her handbag and phone, “I’ll drive him to the airport and then head back here and out work of Aunt May rules will begin!”

Harley smiled and bounced back over to his mother who draped her arms around his neck and then moved forward to kiss Ben on the cheek.

“Thank you for being so accommodating as always” Mary sighed, “Let that husband of mine know I’m not happy about this, but also don’t let him get chopped to bits by sociopathic West coast businessmen.”

Harry made a comment under his breath that made both Harley and Johnny smirk but went undetected by everyone else in the room bar May.

“You’ll be good till I get back?” May asked Mary pointedly.

“I will be fine” Mary assured her, “Just me, my little princes and a morning on the couch watching E!”

“OK, we’ll be heading out now” Ben said, “See you on Friday boys…Peter, you good buddy?”

May could tell that both Ben and Mary were worried about Peter’s sudden lack of reaction to one of his favorite people leaving for a week. The boy sat, smiling, and looking as polite as ever, and nodded at Ben but made no moves to get up and hug him in his usual Peter way.

Ben seemed to give up on the endeavor and wished everyone a general goodbye before leaving the kitchen hand in hand with May. They hadn’t even reached the front door when they heard the patter of Peter’s feet running to catch up with them. May smiled as they turned around and were greeted with a frowning Peter standing just behind them with his arms crossed. Peter did not wear frowns well; they simply did not match his angelic kind face.

“Wait” he called, “Are you really gonna go, Uncle Ben?”

“Yeah, that wasn’t a fake out, bud” Ben replied with a nervous laugh, “I got the call from your Dad when I was out on my run. I’m going to L.A.”

“Oh” Peter replied slowly, as if it had only just dawned on him, “OK”

“Did you think I was making it up, bud?” Ben asked. He bent down on one knee as Peter cautiously made his way over and rested his hand on Ben’s shoulders.

“I dunno, just being dumb I guess” the boy shrugged, “Like Harry said, I’m not really used to you not being here. Kinda don’t like it. You will be safe, won’t you?”

“Have I ever broken a promise to you before?” Ben asked and Peter shook his head before finally giving Ben a goodbye hug. May looked away and wiped her eyes as she heard the soft whispers of ‘I love you’ echo between her husband and her godson.

*

_Sunday, 2 nd November 2008, John F. Kennedy Airport, Queens, New York._

“….And you’ll call me as soon as you land?” May asked her husband as they finally reached his check-in desk, “And please try to refrain from taking total advantage of the fact Mary brought you a first-class ticket.”

“You know” Ben said with that cheeky, sexy grin on his face still drove May totally wild thirteen years into this thing, and he pulled her body in towards his, “I’m sure we could persuade her to stump up for a second one. All your bags are already in the car. You could come with me for a nice little break on the coast?”

“As if you won’t be working the entire time” May said with a grin, “And as much as I’d love it, Norman would hate it.”

“I thought that was pretty much an aphrodisiac for you?” Ben smirked, “Fine, I know it was a pipe dream. Six lonely nights without you though, I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I” May sighed, fiddling with some of the buttons on his shirt, “But it’s for work, and he does pay well, I’ll give him that. Besides, Mary’s in no state to manage the boys all on her own for a whole week.”

“Yeah, I have to admit I’m pleased you’re going to be around” Ben replied, “Something is not right in that house nowadays.”

“Told you” May said sadly, she was right, but it brought her no joy. And Ben didn’t even know half of the things she did.

“The boys have been acting so strangely lately” Ben carried on, “Harry hugging me this morning, Peter _not_ hugging me this morning and God, the state of Harley’s back. Bones almost piercing through the skin. You have told Mary the kid needs help? He needs to gain weight, and fast.”

“I’ve tried” May sighed, recalling her incredibly frustrating conversation with Mary from the night before, “All she’ll do is admit he’s a ‘touch’ underweight and that she’ll try and get him to eat more. Which she is doing, I guess. He wasn’t going anywhere until he’d finished his breakfast this morning.”

“Maybe it’s worth me having a talk with him when I get back?” Ben suggested, “Deny it as much as we want, Harley’s growing up too. Maybe he’d feel more comfortable talking to a guy about body stuff and I definitely don’t trust his old man to do it right.”

 _Yeah, cos he’s the one responsible for it_ May thought to herself but didn’t say out loud.

“You will try and stay out of trouble, won’t you?” she asked her husband, “I know we were joking around with the boys, but if Norman leads you into any situations that seem out of sorts to you, just walk away.”

“He won’t” Ben assured her, taking her hands in his and squeezing them, “He’s probably only called me out there because he’s feeling insecure around all those West coast business leaders and he wants to prove to them he has hired help at his beckoned call. I’m there to look pretty and say nothing.”

“Both of which you’re very good at it” May smirked, “And you’re probably right, but for my own peace of mind, please at least promise me you’ll walk away from anything shady. Even if it means having to leave Norman behind?”

“You know I can’t do that” Ben sighed.

“And what’s worse is I know you wouldn’t” May lamented, “Fine, just try and keep yourself safe, can you promise me that much at least? Don’t get yourself unintentionally involved in something you won’t be able to control.”

“I’ll keep myself to myself, I can promise that” Ben replied, “At the end of my working day, I will just go back to my hotel room and keep away from anyone else unless I’m needed. I won’t mix in anything that might compromise myself, but I will do my job, May. You know that I will always do my job. Even if the job is stopping people from punching Norman Osborne in his stupid dumb face.”

May laughed out loud.

“You’ve done very well at that” she told him.

“Can’t really tell if you’re proud or ashamed of that” Ben replied with a grim, “But it’s extremely easy when I’m the one who’s gonna be first in line to punch the creep when I can.”

“Yeah, sure you are, killer” May said sarcastically. Her husband might have been built like a brick house but Ben Parker had never and would never be a violent man. In all her years of knowing him, May had seen Ben throw exactly two punches and both of those had been in defense of other people who were being attacked by someone much stronger than themselves. He would never use violence unless absolutely necessary. No, if anyone in the marriage was ever going to enact physical violence on Norman Osborne, it was going to be her. She’d been waiting to do so since 1992.

“Can you do me one favor whilst I’m gone?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Check in on Rich?” Ben asked, “He’s been a bit all over the place lately and I think he’d really appreciate like….an invite to dinner or something? I’m a bit worried about him.”

May sighed. _Richard_. She’d been hoping to avoid that particular topic with her husband for as long as possible. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her brother-in-law because she did, but Ben was still in the dark about the fact Richard and Mary had re-ignited their affair within the last six months and that was why Richard had been dispatched abroad for so long. It had been on Mary’s insistence. Because May had found out, and it would be easier to deal with if Richard had been out of the picture for a while.

May had no idea if Richard and Mary had picked up where they left off now he was back, it was something she intended on finding out in the following week, but regardless the two had been playing with fire for almost a year now. May felt bad for keeping all of this a secret from her husband, who had every right to know, but the less people that knew about the affair the better. Norman Osborne was not a man who would take betrayal laying down.

So, May did as she always did, smiled, and pretended as if a whole barrage of fireworks weren’t going off inside her mind.

“Worried about him?” she asked Ben, “Why are you worried about him?”

“Oh, I don’t know really” Ben sighed, “I mean, he’s my kid brother so I’ve kinda always gotta be at least a little bit worried about him. Rich has never been the best at self-preservation, as I’m sure you know. Since he got back, I dunno….he seems different somehow. I don’t know if something went down over there or what, but he’s….low again.”

May feigned surprise. She knew Richard was low. She’d seen the signs in him a billion times over the years, sometimes Ben seemed to forget that she’d actually known Richard for longer than she’d known him. She knew Richard Parker like the back of her hand, so she knew nothing shady had gone down in Russia, he was just lovesick. Lovesick for Mary Holland as he had been since the day they’d all met twenty years before. But she couldn’t tell Ben that, as well as the risks of Norman finding out, May couldn’t bring herself to tell her husband that his beloved little brother had pushed the self-destruct button on his life once again.

Only it was worse this time. Because Mary was pregnant.

“I’ll check on him” May promised her husband, “We’ll-we’ll have him round for dinner, if he wants to come, of course…”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Ben asked, “He’s always asking after Mary and the boys. Especially Peter, got a real soft spot for the kid.”

“Well, who doesn’t!” May replied.

“You know, I was thinking of setting him up with that Christine Everhart lady, the one who did the expose on Mary and Norman” Ben said wistfully, “They really seemed to hit it off when they met at dinner that time.”

May smiled, hiding chaos once again, knowing that the consequences of Richard literally getting into bed with a journalist could be catastrophic.

“I’ll leave that matchmaking up to you, Romeo” she told her husband with a kiss on the cheek as his line finally started to move forward, “I’ll call Rich tonight. And don’t worry about me by the way, I’ll be fine without you.”

“I didn’t have to ask, because I know” Ben said softly, kissing her on the lips and closing his eyes as if they were still 25 and all this was new and intoxicating. Oh, who was she kidding? It still was.

She waved him through as he headed to security and took a moment before gathering herself and leaving to drive back to Mary’s.

May loved her best friend, dearly, but on some days she couldn’t help but wonder if Mary ever stopped to consider how much of May’s life had been given up for her benefit. It wasn’t a thought that May was proud of, she’d inserted herself into Mary’s life more than she’d been requested, but that slight hint of bitterness was always there. Ticking away. It hid itself away again when May got back to the penthouse and found a sloppily painted ‘Welcome Home’ banner waiting for in the kitchen and Harley Osborne with paint all over his adorable cheeks.

*

_Saturday, 4 th February 1995, Midtown Four Seasons Hotel Parking Lot, New York._

Fine, sue her. May Reilly still smoked. Yes, she was aware that it was a slow march towards death but frankly, on the day of her best friend’s wedding to a future millionaire and budding CEO when and with no future romantic prospects of her own on the horizon, May didn’t feel remotely ashamed of her cigarette pity party for one.

Mary was back in the suite, recovered from that _idiot_ Richard Parker’s last-minute attempts to ruin the wedding the previous night, getting ready with all of her new socialite friends. The conversation was mind numbing and the voices were ear scratching, so May had excused herself the second Mary had answered a phone call from her Mom. Thankfully, she’d already gotten herself ready before anyone else had which meant the queue order for the bathroom – apparently a subject of significant national importance on a level with Watergate – was not an incident she’d have to subject herself to.

Besides, May rather appreciated the aesthetic look of head bridesmaid bitterly smoking a cigarette in the rain. Madonna would be proud.

It was when she was about to light up for the second time that May caught wind of a familiar, and very handsome, face stepping out of a nearby taxi. Richard Parker’s brother. They’d met for the first time the previous night when Richard had been an idiot once again and turned up trying to persuade Mary not to go ahead with the wedding. May couldn’t remember his name now, she’d been a few vodka martini’s in by the time Richard had turned up, but she was sure she’d remember that face and that ass for the rest of her life even if she never did see Richard’s sexy, assertive (if her hazy memory served her correctly) big brother again.

A sexy, assertive big brother who had absolutely no business being at the hotel on the morning of Mary’s wedding. More trouble was the last thing she needed. Stomping out her cigarette, May ran to catch up with Richard’s brother as he seemed to walk aimlessly amongst the cars in the parking lot.

“Hey! Hey! What’re you doing here?!” she demanded accusingly, literally pointing a finger at Ben as he whipped his head around and rolled his eyes as she saw her approach, “This better not be part of some elaborate scheme to kidnap Mary or hold her hostage so she can’t get to the wedding or some shit.”

Big Brother smirked.

“No less snarky sober and in the light of day, I see” he said as he crossed his arms and looked frankly ridiculously unfairly sexy as he did so, “You’re a good friend, I’ll give you that, Mary is lucky to have someone like you on her side.”

Oh god, his voice. His voice was so velvety and smooth and why did dumbass Richard Parker’s dumbass sexy big brother have to be so sexy? This wasn’t fair. May was meant to be yelling at him and protecting her best friends virtue or whatever but now all she could think about were his strong looking arms and the sinful way he fit into those tight jeans.

“I just….don’t want to see Mary get hurt” she said as she managed to gather her thoughts together.

“Nor do I. That would suck.” Mr. Sex-On-Legs replied, “Which is why I’m here to pick up my baby brother’s car and not him. I’ve left him bound and gagged against a radiator….”

May wanted to reply, but honestly she’d kind of zoned out after hearing the word ‘suck’ and shook her head to pull her back.

“I’m kidding?” Man Of The Year 1995 was saying, a smirk appearing on his stupid handsome face as he shook his head and exhaled, “God, I think I liked it better when you were yelling at me.”

“Your brother tried to stop my best friend from getting married!” May exclaimed, a little louder than she’d been expecting, “What was I supposed to do? He made her cry!”

“Yeah, and you made him cry” Sexy-Arms retorted, “All night. On my shoulder. In my bed, like a baby. And I’m his big brother, by law, I gotta look out for him so I’m sorry if my being here has put a dampener on your day but I just wanna get his car and leave. I’m sorry.”

Ignoring the obvious cheesy pun about his presence making her damp, May flicked her hair back and made a conscious effort to soften her features. Steven told her recently that she kind of looked like she wanted to murder everyone all the time which she actually kind of liked, but it wasn’t an image she wanted to project to the sexy brother of her newly found mortal enemy. He’d also told her she had a tendency to become overdramatic when stressed or turned on. She’d replied that he should launch himself into a lake of acid. But maybe he had a point.

“I never got your name, by the way” she told him, “Bill, was it?”

“Ben” he replied with a smile, “And no need to tell me your name because my crying baby brother gave me a blow by blow account of all the ways he’s had his heart stomped on over the last six years. So, going by context, you’re either May or Mary’s other confidant and protector Great Aunt Belinda.”

May smirked. Sexy and funny? Crap, was stupid dumbass Richard’s stupid dumbass brother her stupid dumbass’s soulmate?

“False, I’m actually secret option number three; foreign exchange student Takashi Lee.” She replied. Now it was Ben’s turn to smirk.

“Ah, funny and beautiful” he commented, “I can see why Richard always spoke so highly of you….Takashi.”

And fuck if May didn’t just melt.

“Look, I-“

“It’s fine” Ben finished for her, “My brother was out of line last night and I’ve made sure he’s aware of that. He left to go and stay with our parents in Connecticut last night so really, don’t worry, he’s not going to be making any charges at the altar.”

May smiled.

“That’s great” she replied, “But what I was actually going to do was ask if you wanted to get a drink sometime?”

*

_Wednesday, November 5 th, 2008, Osborne Penthouse, Manhattan, New York._

The week had been blissful thus far. May had returned from dropping Ben off at the airport to find a ‘Welcome Home’ party all laid out for her, apparently just Harley’s idea but enthusiastically assisted by his two older brothers. May knew she loved the boys and she knew they loved her back but it was unplanned and totally unnecessary and random declarations of love from them like that one that really knocked her for six. May had never planned on having kids, still never really wanted ones of her own and neither did Ben, but those three boys had knocked down every defense she had. May would do anything for them, she would kill or be killed happily if it meant keeping them safe.

It hadn’t just been May, Mary, and the boys, however. Steven Westcott had paid one of surprise-not-much-of-a-surprise visits to the house on Sunday afternoon and stayed for dinner, it was the most animated Peter had been for weeks. May beamed as she watched her god son proudly show off his Science trophy to the man who enthusiastically congratulated him and donned him with the new nickname of ‘Einstein’. It was nice, and Peter definitely basked in the positive male attention he got from Skip in the same way that Harley and Harry basked in it from Ben.

And once again, the difference in the boys and in Mary when Norman wasn’t around was palpable. Mary was her old, fun, vivacious self whenever her husband was away and their late night chats once the boys had gone to bed reminded May so much of the laughs they used to have sharing that dorm room in the first year of college, and then having bedrooms next to one another for the next three. It was like turning back the clock twenty years. Like none of the stuff in between had ever happened, not that May would ever wish that out of existence, not even Norman. No Norman meant no Harry, Harley, or Peter and that wasn’t a world May would want to live in. It would also mean no Ben. And that was even worse.

Harry, so surly and withdrawn in the presence of his father, had both said goodbye and hello to May and his mother with a tight hug every day of the week. He didn’t flinch from touch in the ways they’d all become used to him doing and he was bubbly and enthusiastic with his tales of the day whenever he got home from school. He had yet another new girlfriend this week, this one was called Annabella. Harley’s eating had improved. Meals no longer felt like a chore and he’d even asked for second helpings on Tuesday night, which had reduced an increasingly hormonal Mary to tears.

Peter was still somewhat withdrawn. He was still bubbly, still polite, still so loving with every ounce of his breath that it knocked you off your feet but he was still carrying around a certain weight with him. Like every step his took was hurting him. Mary had noticed it as well and confessed that Peter was as closed off to her as he was to everyone else, so they’d compensated by just giving him lots of cuddles. Which he’d eased into with a smile every time and was content to stay in for hours on end.

By Wednesday, May knew it was her last opportunity to check in on Richard. It would be easier if she’d just ignored Ben’s request but May had no intention of letting her husband down in any regard, so she broached the subject with Mary, to mixed results. She’d agreed to have Richard come around for dinner for appearances sake but confessed that they’d not spoken at all since Richard had come back from Russia after that first night up at the Long Island house. Richard didn’t even know Mary was pregnant yet. May had struggled to believe that as they’d gone public with the news, but then she remembered the way her brother-in-law acted when he’d had his heartbroken.

Richard could hide himself away for days when he was like that. It was almost impressive, the ways he could just shut himself off from the world, and it made perfect sense that he wouldn’t know of Mary’s pregnancy if he was determined to do that. So, he’d been invited to dinner in person by Mary that morning and had accepted. May hoped it wouldn’t be too awkward but with no Norman around and three pretty oblivious sons for company, she figured Mary wouldn’t be too much on edge.

“Uncle Richard never comes around for dinner much no more” Harley observed as he stood on a stool with May’s arms keeping him in place, stirring the spaghetti Bolognese she was going to serve for dinner. Her little kitchen helper.

“He’s very busy, honey” May replied, “You are doing such a good job, sweetheart. I think we’ll make a chef out of you yet.”

“Don’ wanna be a chef” Harley replied, wriggling his nose.

“OK, so what do you wanna be?” May asked, “If you could be anything in the whole wide world, what would you be?”

“A security guard like Uncle Ben!” Harley said gleefully.

May laughed and rested her head on Harley’s boney little shoulder. God, he was still way too thin. She kissed his cheek as he got bored of stirring and climbed off the stool, destined to go and watch cartoons in the living room with Harry and Johnny – who had become a consistent presence over the last week. Harry and Peter were completing their homework with him at the table just behind May.

“So, boys, what’s the hot gossip from school today?” she asked as she turned around. Peter smiled and turned to the next page in his book.

“Nothing much” Harry replied without looking up from his book.

“That’s not true, Mrs. Parker” Johnny said with a grin on his face, “Harry and Annabella broke up at dinner time.”

“Aww, no, and you made such a lovely couple” May smirked as Harry gave Johnny a venomous look.

“You never even met her” Harry huffed.

“I’ve never met any of your girlfriends” May teased him, “I have no proof that they even exist, for all I know you’re just making them up.”

“He’s not, Aunt May” Peter breathed, “Believe me, he’s not.”

“Well, you are too pure to lie, Petey” Harry said with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes, “See, Aunt May? Are you really gonna not believe something Petey tells you?”

“No.” May sighed, “Peter’s never told a lie in his life. He’s much too pure for that.”

Peter blushed and rubbed his arm awkwardly before disappearing his head into his text book again, May turned around to give the Bolognese another stir whilst Harry and Johnny lightly bantered amongst themselves as to who had kissed the most girls in their grade.

“Aunt May” Peter piped up again after a few minutes of quiet, “Are we having anything for desert tonight?”

“Haven’t really thought about it” May replied, aware that Harry and Peter were looking at one another and nodding, “Why? Do you think we should?”

“I think you should make it for Harley” Harry said quickly, “You know what a sweet tooth he’s got, I bet he’d love like a pudding or something. Or maybe ice cream. Just something.”

“Yeah, Harley’s right” Peter added just as quickly, “I think Harley would really sulk if we didn’t have something for desert. And we’ll eat it too….y’know, so he doesn’t feel like the odd one out…”

May nodded and managed to hide the fact that she wanted to tear up. Harry and Peter had clearly planned this little stunt together for the sake of their little brother. If Peter’s comments from Sunday were anything to go by, they’d both also noticed Harley’s dramatic weight loss and wanted to help in the only way they knew how. It was awkward and completely without tact but it was so sweet and caring that May felt as if her heart grew three sizes and she kissed them both on the temple. Harry looked mortified to have that happen to him in front of his cool new friend Johnny, but the boy just laughed and asked where his was.

“We’re not their yet, buckaroo, slow down” May told him, pretending to threaten him with the wooden spoon in her hand and making all three laugh, “But yes, I agree, desert is definitely in order. Not just for Harley, we are having a guest for dinner.”

“Only Uncle Richard” Harry said with a laugh, “He’s been to dinner like a million times before, he won’t be expecting anything fancy.”

“It never hurts to have good manners, Harold” Peter replied in a spot-on impression of his father that it was almost scary. Harry and Johnny burst into laughter as May almost dropped her spoon in the sauce.

“Peter Osborne, did you just _mock_ someone?” she asked incredulously.

“It’s just what Dad would say is all” Peter said meekly, shrinking in his seat as he always did when attention was on him for too long-a-time. Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked utterly panic stricken. “Oh god, please don’t tell Mom or Dad I did that?”

Harry sighed.

“Of course we won’t, dumbass” he assured his little brother, “I’m just pleased that you’ve finally got the balls to make fun of him.”

“Aunt May” Peter moaned, “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t-“

“Peter, honey, it’s fine” May assured him, “Listen, every kid feels that way about their parents sometimes. It’s perfectly natural. I used to give mine hell.”

Peter didn’t seem satisfied at the reassurance and merely re-opened his book and carried on with his homework. May kissed his forehead and shrugged at Harry before making her way back over to the stove, where Harley had reappeared.

“Are you all laughing without me?” he asked.

“Yes, but it was only one my silly jokes” May said as she ruffled his hair and bent down on her knee to be at his level, “And we were talking about what we were going to have for desert.”

“Desert?” Harley asked, frowning, and looking a little unsure of himself, “What if I don’t wanna eat after the pasta?”

“Well, just in case” May said with a smile as she lightly poked his chest three times which made him giggle a little.

“We were thinking ice cream, Harley” Johnny Storm piped up out of nowhere, much to the surprise of May, Harry, and Peter.

“Ice cream?” Harley paused, “I dunno….isn’t it bad for you?”

“Only if you have crazy loads” Johnny replied with a smile, “And we’re not gonna have crazy loads of it, are we Mrs. Parker?”

“No” May said sweetly shaking her head, “Just one bowl each after we’re done with the pasta, that sound good?”

“Everyone’s having it?” Harley asked, “Not just me?”

“Of course not just you” Harry replied, rolling his eyes though his tone was full of so much love for his little brother it completely defied his actions, “We’re all gonna be having some, aren’t we?”

“Yeah, of course” Peter beamed.

“I’ll probably have two!” Johnny said enthusiastically, “You know….if that’s alright, Mrs. Parker?”

“That’s fine, honey” May chuckled, she was fairly sure she’d have given Johnny Storm anything he ever wanted in that moment. She didn’t know whether the teenager had been clued in on Harley’s worrisome eating habits by his two elder brother or if he’d been savvy enough to piece it together on his own, but she was grateful for his involvement regardless.

“It’s not….greedy” Harley asked slowly, eyes blinking a lot.

“No, we always have desert after dinner in my house” Johnny replied, “Mainly because Reed thinks he’s the next Gordon Ramsey and the deserts are very rarely any good, but we still eat them. It’s not greedy.”

Harley beamed and affirmed that yes, he would like to have ice cream after the meal. May sent the boys off to wash their hands but stopped Johnny before he left them room. She gave him a quick hug before sending him on his way. “We’re there now I guess!” he called as he walked down the hallway. May smirked. She liked that kid a lot.

*

Mary had come home for dinner with a bit of a surprise in toe. One Tony Stark. Apparently she had found him wondering around aimlessly in Whole Foods, having not eaten a square meal in days and pretty much being left to his own devices whilst Pepper Potts and Obadiah Stane were away working. May felt sorry for the guy. She’d never been Tony Stark’s biggest fan but she wouldn’t wish what he’d been through over the course of the summer on her worst enemy and as he shuffled into the apartment looking like he was about to freak out at every little noise, her heart went out to him.

The boys had definitely been confused when they’d come back downstairs to find the world’s most famous billionaire just randomly sitting in their dining room, but they were their polite charming selves as usual and Tony seemed to liven up a lot once they were there. He was entertaining them with a card game whilst May and Mary chatted in the corner; Richard was running late.

“So, run this by me again” May said in a low voice so they weren’t overheard, “You just found hum wondering around in Whole Foods?”

“Yeah, poor thing was trying to choose between two ready meals and my heart just kind of went out to him” Mary sighed, “Just thought he could use some company, he lit up around the kids last weekend.”

“You’re too kind” May told her best friend, “Norman will not be happy to find out you’re wining and dining the competition.”

“Norman is on the other side of the country” Mary replied with a wink, “And besides, even if he does find out, I’ll just say I was trying to get insider info out of him. I’m not just a pretty face, y’know?”

“Well, I dunno” May said with a smirk as she gestured over to the table full of laughing boys all looking up at Stark like he was the best thing on the planet, “I think he might be teaching your boys and their new friend how to play poker.”

Mary looked over, considered the sight for a second and then shrugged.

“Eh, they gotta learn at some point” she said, “And I’d rather they learn off of him than Norman. He’s unbelievably bad at it. Can’t hide his emotions.”

“He has emotions?”

“Ooh, we’re catty tonight, Mrs. Parker” Mary teased, but it was clear she was nervous about how late Richard was running. May was as well. Her brother-in-law was many things but tardy was rarely one of them.

“Think he’s coming?” May asked as Mary looked towards the door wistfully, as if she was urging Richard to knock on it.

“I don’t know” May replied slowly, “Did you tell him? About the baby?”

“Yeah” Mary said sadly, not looking away from the door. May couldn’t see her face but she just knew her best friend was fighting back tears so set a comforting arm on her shoulder.

“How did he take it?” May asked

“I thought pretty well” Mary admitted, “I told him, he asked me if it was his, I told him that I didn’t know and don’t plan on finding out. This baby is Norman’s.”

“Really?” May was shocked, “Mary, don’t you think that seems kind of cruel? Rich has always wanted kids and-“

“Then he can find a single woman to have them with” Mary said forcefully as she turned back around and faced May, a fire in her eyes that was very rarely present anymore engulfing them and making May flinch a little, “I know I’m to blame as well and it takes two to tango and all that but what good would a DNA test do? It gives a tangible link back to me and Richard for one thing, what if Norman finds out?”

“But why do you care?” May asked, “Honey, last week you said you were going to leave him. I know you run hot and cold on this stuff and I get that you need time but if you do leave him, and the baby turns out to be Richard’s, where’s the harm in letting him get to know and love his child?”

“Are you serious?” Mary snapped, “May, if I do leave Norman and that’s still a pretty big if, you know what he’ll be like. He’ll try to destroy me, try to take the boys away from me, and can you imagine how much more determined he’d be to destroy me if he found out I’d had a baby with another man to boot?”

May sighed. They were still stuck in this endless cycle, and she got why Mary felt utterly trapped by her husband. If she left, Norman would do his best to destroy her. He would definitely try to take the boys just to spite her and he’d probably come after Ben, May, and Richard as well. She got why her best friend stayed, it kept everyone safe, but at the same time May couldn’t imagine staying with a man she knew was monstrous and capable of that level of malevolence.

They normally didn’t let themselves fall out over it. Mary needed her, and truth be told, May knew she needed Mary as well. And then there was the boys. May loved them way too much to ever walk away and leave them to their fates with Norman. She and Mary had already put in years of work making sure the boys knew they were loved and precious and it was going to become even more of a challenge as they all hit the uncertainty of adolescence and teenage angst. And now there was to be a new baby introduced into the mix. No. May couldn’t walk away now, she would stay and protect those kids and her best friend.

“I’m sorry” May sighed, “I know, I know none of this can be easy. I just-Mary, I just want what’s best for you and the boys. This doesn’t have to be your only choice. There’s always a way out. Always.”

Mary smiled and took May’s hand.

“Thank you, but I just don’t see one” she said sadly as she looked over to where her beautiful, beautiful boys were sitting and laughing with Tony Stark, “They say it’s better the devil you know and I can deal with this life, May, I’ve been dealing with it for years. _We’ve_ been dealing with it for years. I’d rather things stay like this then chance them getting worse. My boys are as safe as they can be with me, you, and Ben around. That’s the way it has to stay, and if that means I have to break Richard’s heart then that’s what I’ll do. He can’t and won’t have any part in this babies life other than being Uncle Rich, like he is to the boys”

May nodded and sighed. She wondered how Mary had delivered the news to Richard, if she’d delivered it as sensitively as the situation warranted or as harsh and frantically as she knew Mary could get when she felt backed into a corner. Judging by Richard’s prolonged absence from the dinner he’d been invited too, May had to guess the latter. And she felt bad. She felt bad that she had only checked in on her brother-in-law’s wellbeing when asked to by Ben and not off of her own back. Richard was her family. She loved him, he was damn near the closest thing she’d ever had to a brother and she owed him better, even if her loyalty did ultimately lay with Mary in the end.

“I hate fighting with you” May said as she rested her head on Mary’s shoulder, “And I get where you’re coming from, I do, but you do need to understand that me and Ben have a duty to care about Richard as well. I’m allowed to want to fight his corner every once in a while. I didn’t force you into having an affair with him, you made that choice.”

“Yeah, and now I’m paying the price” Mary replied softly, aware the laughter over at the dinner table had died down a little and now little ears might pick up on what was being said in the corner, “I made the choices I made and I don’t want to hurt Rich. I-I do love him, in my way, but-but before the safety of my kids? No. Never.”

May understood that. Anyone would.

“He’s not coming is he?” Mary finally asked.

“No” May replied, lifting her head off Mary’s shoulder, “Can you say you blame him?”

“I suppose not” Mary sighed. She perked herself up into a smile as the card game finally finished and a grinning Harry ran towards her.

“Mom! Mom! I won!” he beamed, looking and seeming more like a child than he had done in years, “Mr. Stark taught us how to play and I won! Isn’t that awesome?!”

“That’s great honey” Mary replied with a smile, fully accepting the cautious hug that Harry enveloped her in, “Although I don’t approve of actual gambling in the house, Mr. Stark”

“Even if it’s gambling for grapes?” Tony asked with his ever-charismatic wink. Mary smiled as Harry cheekily bit into about seven grapes before giving one to Harley and leading his little brother back to the dining table.

Peter remained and looked up at his mother.

“What time is Uncle Rich getting here, Mom?” he asked innocently. May’s heart ached for the boy a little. She knew how much he admired Richard for being a successful scientist, and obviously the boy felt extra attached as Richard was the one who treated him whenever he’d have a seizure.

“Oh, I think Uncle Rich has had to cancel, honey” Mary said sadly as she fiddled with Peter’s hair a little, “I’m sorry, but I’m sure we’ll see him soon.”

“OK” Peter replied, and May could swear it seemed almost as if he was relieved, “Can-can I sit next to Mr. Stark at dinner?”

“You’ll have to ask him that one, angel” Mary replied. Peter grinned and walked off. Mary went to follow him but May grabbed her arm and held her back for a second.

“We’re good, right?” she felt the need to ask, “I didn’t mean to overstep any boundaries before, I’m just worried about Rich.”

“May” Mary replied kindly, cupping her face, “You and I have been best friends, sisters even, for twenty years now. There are no boundaries for us as far as I’m concerned. I will always appreciate you being honest with me.”

May nodded and felt a slight weight lift from her shoulder as Mary sat herself down at the head of the table and began dishing out food. May took a deep breath, smiled her best smile, and sat down next to Harley who, refreshingly, was positively licking his lips in anticipation for his food.

*

_Friday, 7 th November 2008, Osborne Penthouse, Manhattan, New York. _

Norman had called the night before to say that he, Beck and Ben would now be staying in Los Angeles until the following Monday. It was a relief to think that they had a whole other weekend without toxic Norman and Beck around but May found herself missing and pining for her husband and another few days without him seemed like a really long time. It didn’t help that Richard had not come in to work on Thursday and had cried off again on Friday morning, causing both Mary and May to worry about his welfare even more so.

Mary was meant to be showing her face at the Oscorp offices downtown every day to make sure things were ticking over in Norman’s absence, and now without Richard there as well, there wasn’t much senior management present. Peter and Harry went off to school and Mary paid Miriam an extra hours pay to sit with Harley whilst she and May went down to the tower to oversee things and see if anyone had heard from Richard. Miriam seemed happy to do this as she and Harley were getting on a lot better now and she’d begun teaching him about World War II which he was finding highly interesting.

May assigned herself the task of going to Richard’s apartment. She knew she didn’t hold any power over any Oscorp employees and felt she’d have been next to useless going to inspect goings on with Mary. Besides, she felt like Richard might be more open with her if they were alone without Mary and Richard only lived a few blocks down from the Osborne’s which meant she could hurry back for Harley if needs be.

Cautiously, she knocked on Richard’s apartment door. No answer.

She knocked again. No answer.

“Rich, it’s May” she called through the door when she heard obvious movements from inside the apartment, “I know about….everything, I need you to let me in honey. I’m worried about you.”

Slowly, May heard the sounds of the doors unlocking and she pushed her way in once they were all done. Richard stood off to side, unshaven, in a vest and boxers, looking like he was going cold turkey off of some kind of drug.

She guessed he was, in a way.

“Holy shit” she said to herself as she looked at him, not even totally aware that she was saying it out loud.

“Thank, sis” he smirked bitterly, “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I came to check on you” May replied, “Mary told me she told you about the baby, and what she expects from you. I thought it was unfair…”

“Bet you didn’t call her out on it though” Richard snarled, “Bet you cooed and told her she was doing the right thing? Cos fuck me and how I feel, right?”

“No, actually” May snapped, “I fought your corner as it goes. I told I thought what she wanted was horrible and totally unfair to you if that baby does turn out to be yours, but that’s a big if Rich and you know the position she’s in. Norman would-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know all that” Richard said impatiently, “Believe me, she and I must have had that conversation a million and one times.”

“No one ever told you to have an affair, Rich” May sighed, “Things were going perfectly fine before all of this is started. For you, at least. Mary and her boys were still stuck in hell with that piece of shit. But at least they didn’t have this hanging over them.”

“Oh and that’s all my fault I suppose?” Richard snapped.

“No, it takes two to tango” May exhaled, she had expected Richard to be a bit defiant but this was a new level for him, “But you could have left well enough alone, couldn’t you? No one had a gun to your head; you were thinking with your heart and not your head because you’ve loved her since you were 19.”

“I have” Richard replied, choking up a little, “I have and I’ve made nothing but a fool of myself for it. Twenty years, twenty god damn years of chasing someone who’s never really felt the same for me and I know – OK, I know how much destruction it could all bring. The harm it could do to all those kids but don’t act like you understand what this feels like, May. You were able to be with the love of your life.”

May sighed and looked at the floor, trying to gather herself before going in for the inevitable kill.

“And let’s talk about him, shall we?” May asked softly, “Ben. What this could all mean for him. He could lose his job. He works a lot more closely with Norman than you do, he might even see that as a bigger betrayal. You’re setting Ben up for a massive fall here.”

“Ben doesn’t know though, does he?” Richard snarled and May flinched a little.

“No, he doesn’t” May said testily, “But do you really think that’s going to matter to Norman in the long-run if he does find out? Ben will defend you, because that’s what Ben does, he defends. He loves and he protects beyond all else. He’s not-he’s not like the rest of us. Not like you. Not like Mary or Norman….not like me. He only ever thinks of others. And he will defend you to the hilt because you’re his brother and he feels its his duty, but it will mean he will lose _everything_ as well…”

“Not you” Richard said pointedly, “He’d never lose you, would he? You’ll always be there for him.”

“Of course he will” May said, fighting back tears, “I would never leave him.”

“Good” Richard said with a nod, “Knowing that you will always be there for my brother makes it easier to accept what’s going to happen to me one day.”

May’s blood ran ice cold, the hairs on her arms stood up and her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest due to pure shock and anxiety. Because Richard couldn’t be saying what he was about to. They’d agreed never to discuss it. Agreed never to discuss even the possibility of someone finding out what Richard had done.

“Don’t mention _that_ ” May spat.

“Maybe I’m sick of pretending it never happened” Richard said blankly, “Because it happened May, I did that, and it goes through my head day in day out and will for the rest of my pathetic miserable life. The only time it doesn’t-the only time it doesn’t is when I’m with _her_. Don’t you understand? The only time I can be at peace is when I’m with Mary, without her I-I can’t live. I can’t breathe.”

“Richard, you have to stop this” May said, she stumbled forward and grabbed his hands in hers pressing them to his chest, “You are opening Pandora’s box. We agreed. We all agreed to _never_ talk about it. It _never_ happened.”

“But it did” Richard said, crying now, “It did May and it plays in my mind constantly. Can you honestly say it doesn’t play in yours?”

 _No_ she wanted to say, _No, it doesn’t. Because I wasn’t there and it wasn’t my mistake. It was yours._

But she could never say that to him.

“Sokovia was an accident, Richard” she told him, “You never-it was-something went wrong OK, and it was on your watch but-?”

“Those kids are _dead_ because of what I did, May” Richard cried on, “And what kills me is…it’s not even the worst thing I’ve ever done.”

May dropped his hands immediately. What the hell could he possibly have done that was worse than that? Seven dead kids. What could he have done that topped that?

“What do you mean?” she asked coldly, “Richard, you’re scaring me. Talk. What do you mean? What have you done that is worse than that?”

“I can’t tell you” Richard shook as he spoke, “I want to, but I can’t. I’ve hurt so many people, May, I’ve done so many bad things-“

May slapped him. She didn’t mean to but-she was just _sick_. Sick of his guilt. Sick of him dragging her and Ben down to his level. Sick of his excuses and his sniveling and him making life harder for everyone around him.

“How selfish are you?” she snarled, “Ben and I have risked our lives, our freedom, keeping your c _rimes_ a secret. You know we could spend the rest of our lives in prison if anyone found out what you told us? And we didn’t do anything because Ben always has to protect you well I am sick, Richard, I am _sick_ of you dragging my husband into all of your shit. I came here today to make sure you’re alright but as far as I’m concerned you can stay here and drink yourself to death. We’d all be better off if you were dead.”

“You’re not wrong” Richard said pitifully, “And for what it’s worth, I am sorry for all I’ve put the two of you through over the years. But there’s things May-“

“I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT” she screamed at him, “I’m sorry I even came here today, sorry I thought you were worth giving a damn about-“

She tried to leave the apartment but Richard grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. She managed to free herself but he soon did it again.

“LET ME GO!”

“No, you need to know-“

“I don’t _need_ to know anything-“

“Norman knows!” Richard bellowed and May stopped dead in her tracks. If she thought her blood had turned to ice minutes before, it was nothing on this. Her bag dropped to the floor and she slowly turned around to face Richard once again. He was breathing heavily and winced as her intense stare met his eyes, “He knows about Sokovia.”

“Please tell me you’re joking” she whispered, slowly moving towards him again, getting faster and faster with every step until eventually she was hysterical and pounding on his chest like there was no tomorrow because this was the worst fucking possible outcome ever, “Please tell me that you are fucking joking!”

“He knows, I’m sorry” Richard said, not even attempting to defend himself from May’s blows as she allowed her emotions to take over, “I’m sorry. He knows what I did.”

“How?” May asked quietly, “Did he find out or did you tell him?”

She didn’t know which answer she dreaded more. Either Richard told Norman of his own accord and completely betrayed their life-long agreement or Norman had found out by some other means which meant there were more than just the three of them who were aware of what Richard had done.

“I told him” Richard croaked, “Don’t ask me how or why, I can’t remember, but I told him.”

“Everything?” asked May.

“No” Richard replied, “Not everything, I kept your name out of it.”

“Just mine?”

Richard paused.

“Just _mine_ Richard?!”

“Yes” Richard admitted with a sob, “Just yours. He knows that Ben knows.”

Anger flared up in May again, taking over her entire body like she’d never known before and she flung herself at Richard. Kicking, punching, scratching him as she called him every name under the sun because he’d done it. He’d fucking done it. He’d opened Pandora’s box, he’d pressed the red button, he’d invaded fucking _Poland_ , he had triggered a series of events that would result in Ben Parker’s destruction. His own brother. His own fucking brother. May’s husband. The most decent man in the world and he’d been sold out to a maniac by his own brother.

“I HATE YOU” she cried, “I FUCKING HATE YOU. MY HUSBAND. _MY_ HUSBAND AND YOU’VE LET THAT PSYCOPATH HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THIS OVER HIM. OVER BOTH OF YOU. YOU FUCKING COWARD.”

“May, I’m sorry” he cried back, “It’s the biggest regret of my life after-“

He stopped himself, aware of what he was about to say.

“After _what_ Richard?” she asked coldly, stepping towards him once again, no emotion behind her eyes anymore. He had broken her. She had nothing left for him but contempt. “After what? After letting Mary go? That’s what you were about to say wasn’t it? That you’re biggest regret in your pathetic, useless, cowardly little life is letting Mary marry someone else? Not the kids you killed or whatever the hell it is you’re doing that you seem to consider worse? Not selling your brother out to a malevolent psychopath who’s probably just waiting for the opportunity to destroy him? No, the biggest regret of your life is the girl you love not loving you back. Well, fuck _you_.”

And she spat. Right in his face.

“We’re done here” she said coldly as she picked her discarded handbag off the floor, “I never want to see or speak to you again. You stay away from me. You stay away from Mary and the boys. And you certainly stay away from Ben. Just _disappear_.”

“You know I can’t do that” he said simply.

“No, I don’t suppose you can” she replied venomously, “Because to do that you would have to have some shred of integrity in your worthless body and you haven’t got an ounce. Mary is right. You are not an option. You’re-you’re fucking worse than Norman. At least he doesn’t have a body count.”

 _Yet_ hung in the air between them. Unspoken, unacknowledged, but there and they both knew it was only a matter of time.

“What about Ben?” he asked.

“Ben is none of your concern anymore” May told him, “I don’t want you anywhere near my husband.”

“He’s my brother” Ben snapped, “He’ll never walk away from me.”

May stopped in her tracks. She was right. This was a rock and a hard place situation. Ben was in danger. She had to tell him that Norman knew he knew about Sokovia, she couldn’t keep yet another secret from him. But what would it achieve? He’d defend Richard _again_ , as he always did. As he always would do. He would throw himself at lady liberties mercy if he thought it meant he could protect his baby brother and there was no way May was going to allow Ben to spend on second of his life behind bars because of something Richard had done. Ben could….he could never know about the betrayal.

“Norman….he doesn’t have evidence Ben knows, only your word?” May asked.

“Of course” Richard replied, “There was never any tangible link to prove that you guys knew about Sokovia.”

“Then I’ll take a chance” May said, “I won’t tell Ben you sold him down the river, if you can promise me that when this all comes out – oh, and it well come out if Norman Osborne has it as leverage – that Ben’s name stays out of your sniveling little mouth.”

“You do” he said.

The promise brought her no comfort or reassurance; how could she ever trust anything Richard had to say ever again? That trust had been broken for good. But May had to have faith and she had faith that Richard did love his brother, despite everything. He’d always relied on and looked up to Ben, so May had to believe that he would never knowingly put his brother in harms way.

“Fine” May said coldly, “Ben never knows what you’ve done. It stays between us which means, regrettably, he’s going to want to remain in your life. He has no reason to. You can still meet for drinks, for a steak dinner, and you can carry on playing pretend. Don’t break his heart. Be his brother. But don’t ever ask anything of me again. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to hear that you even exist unless I absolutely have to. And I’ll play nice because I have had to get so fucking _good_ at playing nice. But know this. You are dead to me. You don’t exist. I have nothing, nothing left for you Richard. You might as well have died in Sokovia as well, god knows, I wish you had done.”

And with that, May left the apartment and her relationship with her brother-in-law that stretched back twenty years, in the dust.

*

She didn’t quite know how she managed to get back to the Osborne’s penthouse she was in that much shock. Adrenaline and muscle memory, most likely. The house was thankfully empty when she got back. A sloppily written note on the side explained that Mary had come back and taken Harley to the park for the afternoon and that Harry would be home late because he was going to Johnny’s house for dinner.

May put the note down and realizing she was safe to be alone with her thoughts, screamed louder than she ever had done before and sunk to the floor in tears. Only, she wasn’t alone in the house at all.

A small pair of arms were soon flung around her neck and held her as tightly as they were able as she wailed over and over and over again. The horror of every little piece of information she had just received and what the possible repercussions could be for every single person she held most dear.

One of whom was holding her right now.

Peter.

The most precious child in the universe. Eleven years old and holding a grown, crying woman who was hysterical with fear in his arms as if it was nothing. As if it wasn’t horrifically inappropriate for a child to be in such a situation. Like little Peter Osborne had always been destined to hold and comfort and love people this way.

“It’s OK, Auntie May, don’t be sad” he kept saying as he stroked her hair, “Why are you sad? Is it because you miss Uncle Ben? He’ll be back on Monday!”

“Peter” she managed to breathe out after a while, “Peter, honey, it’s OK. I’m OK. I’m sorry you had to see that things just get-“

“Life kinda sucks sometimes, huh?” he said, with the innocence that only a child could ever possess. May was pleased there was still some of that in there after all he’d been subjected too in his short life so far.

“It sure does, baby, it sure does” she said. They rearranged so Peter was sitting with his back to May’s chest and he held her arm across his chest.

“You’re always there for us, May” he told her, “I want to be there for you when you’re sad to, will you tell me why? Are you missing Uncle Ben?”

“Yes, sweetheart, I’m really missing your Uncle Ben” she replied with a sad smile as she kissed him on the temple. Because it was true. She had never missed Ben more than she missed him in that moment.

Then, it suddenly occurred to her.

It was the middle of the day.

Why was Peter not at school?

“Honey, why are you home?” she asked, “Not that I’m not enjoying my Peter hug, it was just what I needed, but you need to be at school, baby.”

Peter paused for a second. May sighed. What was going on with this poor kid? She’d spent so much of her time recently worrying about Harley that she’d taken her eye off of the ball when it came to Peter.

“I was feeling sick so school called Mom” Peter replied quietly, “You can ask her when she gets back. She took Harley to the park.”

Whether it was a consequence of being exposed to such a betrayal by Richard not half an hour before or Peter’s odd behaviour of late, but May could not bring herself to believe the boy’s words. And that worried her. Because Peter never lied. But if today had taught her anything, it was that people weren’t always what you assumed them to be. Assuming that Peter was perfect and incapable of imperfections such as lying was setting him for massive failures later in life and probably just as harmful as pretending he had no good qualities at all as his father sometimes liked to do.

Truth was, Peter like everyone else, was human. And humans make mistakes. Varying degrees of mistakes and cutting class every once in a while was pretty low on the list as far as May was concerned, so she was ready to let this one go. And Peter was cutting class to sit on the floor of a guest bedroom and comfort his aunt in a time of distress. It was hardly the end of the world.

“I love you, Aunt May” he said softly as he played with her hands a little. May smiled.

“I love you too, Peter” she sighed, “And thank you for being there for me today, you’ve made a sad old lady feel better.”

“You’re not an old lady” Peter chuckled, “You’re young and very beautiful.”

May laughed and kissed his temple once again. They ended up sitting on the floor for around an hour until Harley and Mary returned home from the park. Judging by Mary’s reaction, she had indeed had no idea that Peter was already home from school. But, like May, she decided to let it slide.

Peter was too good to have got up to any harm during the time he cut class but what both women failed to consider was, what harm had intended to be done to him before May had arrived home?

Steven Westcott drove home erratically that night. It had been way too close for comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> DA-DA-DUMMM!
> 
> Next up is our first (of many) Peter installments, and I cannot wait to write it. Things are hotting up now.
> 
> Just for clarities sake, I fudge with the official MCU timeline admittedly, but I do want to make it clear that the incident in Sokovia I refer to here is not the same one as in Avengers: Age of Ulton. That said....mayhaps it draws in a few of them same people? Hints, hints, hints.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading May's chapter,  
> STAY SAFE,  
> Please leave a comment down below. I'm aware I'm dealing in a lot of niche characters and relationships at the moment with this story and I think the view counts have been really good despite that, but I would LOVE to get some more comments on these installments. I am pledging to reply to as many as I can. I am loving writing this story and the feedback I've had so far has been brilliant and is really motivating me, but you can never have too many comments. So please, even if it's just a simple "I liked it", leave a comment down below and let me know what you think!
> 
> Much love until next time,  
> Jamie  
> xxxx


End file.
